


time

by bigbbadwolf



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbbadwolf/pseuds/bigbbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всем огромном Нью-Йорке не было места, в котором ему дышалось бы также свободно, как дома. Тогда Квентин полюбил свободные рубашки и перестал туго завязывать галстуки; тогда он отпустил волосы. Дышать – легче, глаз – почти не видно. </p><p>Он сдвинулся с места – и едва не уперся носом в чьи-то лопатки, обтянутые белой рубашкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. прошлое

**Author's Note:**

> это AU с сериальными персонажами, не книжными; мне такая предыстория показалась вполне себе логичной, и теперь некоторые фразы становятся понятными.
> 
> также эта работа опубликована на моем аккаунте на фикбуке.

Они переехали в Нью-Йорк, когда Квентину, младшему сыну, исполнилось одиннадцать. Было нелегко менять привычные поля, полные ярких цветов, на бетонные коробки домов. В тот день, когда Квентин впервые пошел в школу (один, родителям и старшему брату было не до него), он долго стоял на одном из перекрестков и рассматривал огромный рекламный плакат: «Сохраним реки штата в чистоте». Даже та река – большая, чистая и прозрачная – которая должна была призывать жителей прекратить свинство, не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, которая текла в километре от их прошлого дома.  
  
Если выйти в город и идти по дороге от золотой церкви вниз – можно было дойти до Памятного холма; он весь – в белых, выцветших на солнце надгробиях, искрящихся под солнечным светом и белеющих как кости под лунным. За ним – крутой спуск, преодолеть который нужно было непременно до тех пор, пока тебе не исполнится десять. Иначе – перестанешь расти.  
Джо говорил: «Кудряшка Кью у нас не против навечно остаться маленьким». Для Квентина это едва ли звучало обидно, но соседские ребята смеялись.  
  
А если преодолеть спуск, то можно было окунуть пальцы в самую суть холода, самую суть природы – у реки было быстрое течение и мягкая пена на гребешках волн. И (это было самым важным для Квентина) сразу напротив начинался сумрак леса, высокие кроны которого, казалось, покрывали половину штата, не меньше. На самом деле это было не так, но маленький Квентин знал – там, в глубине леса, под красными и желтыми листьями, где-то в глубоких кроличьих норах, в дуплах, в которых белки прячут свои орехи, под сухими ветвями, сплетающимися в крышу и не пропускающими даже солнечный свет – есть вход в Филори. Не тот, который описан в книге, а другой, тайный, о котором известно было только ему, Квентину.  
  
В день своего десятилетия Квентин решил, что такая круглая дата – самое время для путешествия в Филори. Он собрал сумку (даже захватил с собой поесть), взял с собой отцовский охотничий нож, настоящую флягу (подарок бабушки); сумка была на прочном кожаном ремешке и Квентин не беспокоился.  
  
Когда его нашли, промокшего, с прилипшей ко лбу челкой и кожаным ремешком от сумки в одной руке, ругать его не стали – все-таки день рождения. Джо напоил его чаем, отец взял его ладошки в свои, и, намазывая зеленкой царапины (у реки дно – в камнях, а не в иле), рассказал о том, что мама получила работу в Нью-Йорке, что это огромный город, что Джо поступит там в колледж, а Квентин – пойдет в школу. Эта новость должна была быть подарком, но, почему-то, подарком не стала.  
  
Квентин долго смотрел на плакат, растянувшийся в половину стены. Он привыкал к нависавшим сверху домам серого цвета долго, мучительно; он боролся с неприязнью молча стиснув зубы. Во всем огромном Нью-Йорке не было места, в котором ему дышалось бы также свободно, как дома. Тогда Квентин полюбил свободные рубашки и перестал туго завязывать галстуки; тогда он отпустил волосы. Дышать – легче, глаз – почти не видно.  
  
Он сдвинулся с места – и едва не уперся носом в чьи-то лопатки, обтянутые белой рубашкой.  
  
*  
  
Его звали Элиот Вог, и в школе, в которую отправили Квентина, его не слишком-то любили; на перемене Квентин услышал это имя трижды, с ругательствами в качестве контекста. Ему было любопытно – даже больше, чем любопытно, – поэтому он не удивился, когда Элиот подсел к нему в столовой.  
  
– Что за одинокий фермерский мальчик? – спросил он, и у Квентина вспыхнули щеки.  
  
Элиоту было тринадцать. Два года разницы нельзя было считать пропастью, но показывать ему книги про Филори Квентину не хотелось.  
  
– Ты всегда так разговариваешь с незнакомцами?  
  
– А ты всегда такой серьезный, кудряшка Кью?  
  
Элиот улыбался, и впервые за несколько дней Квентину стало легче.  
  
*  
  
  
Спустя полгода у Квентина умерла мама. Ему всегда казалось, что отец с матерью очень любили друг друга; поэтому когда отец разбивал каждую тарелку, которую они привезли из дома неподалеку белого кладбища, Квентин просто стоял и смотрел. Наверное, так было нужно, потому что мама Квентина была хорошим человеком, и чтобы перестать тосковать по ней, нужно было разрушить что-то – не только в себе.  
  
Элиот явился на следующий день после похорон. Квентин с ужасом глядел на то, как прямо Элиот держал спину, как неспешно он шагал по садовой дорожке; когда он оказался совсем рядом: тонкий, словно хлыст, темноволосый и красивый, с челкой, падающей на глаза, Квентину впервые захотелось чтобы кто-то – не мама – обнял его.  
  
Элиот не был его старшим братом.  
  
  
*  
  
Он пропал, за несколько дней до того, как Квентину исполнилось двенадцать. В тот понедельник его даже не было в школе; Квентин сел с девочкой по имени Джулия, у нее были длинные темные волосы, которые завивались в забавные кудряшки на концах, и всю математику Квентин думал о том, что было бы забавно накрутить ее волосы на свой палец.  
– Даже не вздумай, – строго сказала Джулия.  
  
В столовой они сели вместе.  
  
  
*  
  
По дороге домой Квентин увидел спину, обтянутую знакомой голубой рубашкой. За эту рубашку Элиота не раз дразнили «педиком». Квентину хотелось за него драться, но Элиот удерживал его сухой и теплой ладонью. Он говорил: «это не то, из-за чего нужно переживать».  
  
Элиот был далеко – он шел быстро, и в руке у него был зажат фантик от шоколадного батончика; пальцы подрагивали.  
На углу его за плечи поймал высокий человек с темной кожей. Поймал – и крепко прижал к себе, чтобы увести куда-то в сторону.  
  
– Эй, стойте!  
  
У Элиота было ненастоящее лицо, как будто он больше не умел улыбаться; на губе – след от шоколада, а на рубашке – кровавые разводы.  
  
Квентин даже не заметил, что в остальном Элиот не выглядел так, будто только что вышел из драки, он решил, что на его друга кто-то напал и кулаки сами собой сжались так, что ногти впились в ладони; Квентин набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, чтобы сказать все, совсем все, что он думает, но высокий человек в шляпе остановил его.  
  
– Тихо, Квентин, – у него был низкий, звучный голос, – Всему свое время.  
  
Элиот крепко обнял его; крепче, чем обычно, и Квентин почувствовал тревогу.  
  
Потом – провалился в темноту.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Джо никогда не спрашивал, как у него дела; он не отличался внимательностью или отзывчивостью, а с тех пор, как умерла мама, вопрос «ты в порядке?» вообще не звучал в стенах их дома. Конечно, черт возьми, они не в порядке.  
Квентин поднялся по ступенькам (привычно насчитал четыре), а потом проскользнул в дом. Снял пиджак, галстук, ботинки, сумку на толстом кожаном ремне.  
  
– Квентин? – Джо вышел ему навстречу, одетый в домашнее, и глаза у него расширились, зрачок затопил радужку.  
  
– Ты подрался, Кью?  
  
– У меня ничего не болит, – отозвался Квентин. На самом деле, у него болела голова, но такое с ним случалось все чаще и чаще – ничего необычного.  
  
– Но у тебя кровь на рубашке.  
  
Квентин опустил глаза.  
  
– Это не моя, – правда, – ее слишком мало, – правда, – я не помню, откуда она.  
  
И это тоже – правда.

 


	2. будущее

– Почему ты не любишь декана Фогга?   
  
Марго всегда действительно интересно; она спрашивает, когда они остаются наедине, как будто бы в ее расписании сегодняшнее утро – время для очередных откровений. Порционно, постепенно, потому что так близко, как они – никто больше (с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четырнадцать), и это пугает.   
  
– Много причин, – отвечает Элиот. Он сжимает в руках плотный прямоугольник бумаги, не решается сложить его пополам, – Например, потому что он просит меня встретить на пороге Брейкбиллс того, из чьей памяти стер меня несколько лет назад.   
Марго впервые не знает, что ответить. Она спрашивает: «какой он?».   
  
Элиот рассказывает так, что Марго улыбается.   
  
  
*  
  
Ему многое хочется сказать Квентину. Например то, что он ни капли не изменился за шесть с хвостиком лет; то, что его просторные рубашки и галстуки – ужасны, но ему чертовски идут, то, что голубые рубашки Элиот носить боится, но сможет, если Квентин теперь рядом; что в Брейкбиллс – здорово, и ему понравится. А еще то, что это были чертовские длинные шесть лет для того, чтобы провести их в одиночестве, и что Квентин мог бы вспомнить его, если захотел, если бы постарался; что теперь – они будут чужими, наверное, если Элиот сможет; но он вряд ли сможет держаться в стороне, потому что уже простил его.   
  
Элиот говорит:  
  
– Ты опоздал.   
  
  
*  
  
Квентин не понимает, как так: Элиот всегда оказывается рядом. Элиот всегда идет к нему, Квентину, и даже то, что их с Элис заселяют в коттедж физкидов – наверняка его заслуга.   
  
– Они позовут стирателя памяти, – говорит Квентин, и сердце Элиота падает камнем куда-то на дно желудка. Он едва не роняет горькое «снова?», но тут же берет себя в руки.   
  
– Слушай, – Квентин расстроен, но Элиоту все равно неприятно так, будто его ударили, – Мы только познакомились, тебе не обязательно помогать мне.   
  
Элиот улыбается.   
  
– Я быстро привязываюсь, – почти-правда, – Время – это иллюзия.  
  
А вот это – чистая правда.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Магия – это не панацея. Магия – не цель, не средство, не выбор, даже не иллюзия выбора.   
Марго говорит: «Магия – не рождается из любви и зефирок. Ни для кого из нас».   
  
Квентин ей верит.   
  
Декан Фогг говорит ему: «Магия не всесильна».   
  
То, что стерто магией, все равно живет где-то глубоко внутри; все равно хранится, припрятанное на самом виду до лучших времен.   
  
Поэтому Квентин все чаще чувствует руку Элиота в своей, и это кажется ему правильным.   
  
  
  
– В детстве ты хотел, чтобы мир был построен на любви или леденцах, – Элиот смеется.   
  
– Теперь я склоняюсь к варианту с любовью и кокаином, – отвечает Квентин. Он не хочет, чтобы Элиот видел его несчастным; только не сейчас.   
  
  
Он говорит:   
  
– Дай руку.   
  
Квентин редко просит, в повелительном — говорит еще реже; Элиот смеется (снова), подступает ближе, так, что воздуха почти не осталось, дыхание смешивается, их вздохи звучат полным, звучным аккордом.   
  
— Все, что захочешь.   
  
Это не просто слова, это — смысл, да пусть хоть кто-нибудь скажет, что эта жизнь бессмысленна, пусть только соврет, им обоим точно будет плевать на это.   
  
Элиот протягивает руку и берет в свои ловкие пальцы руку Квентина (он не удивлен, что ладони ложатся практически идеально).  
  
Звучит многообещающе. Квентин, может быть, воспользуется — когда вернется способность связно думать, а из головы, из сердца, из легких исчезнут: волшебство, Элиот, волшебство, Элиот, Элиот, _Элиот_.   
  
Вместо слов Квентин тянет теплую сильную руку к губам, коротко целует каждую костяшку: встретил тогда — раз. Прости, что опоздал (не то чтобы я вообще знал об экзамене) — два. Принял сейчас — три. Поддержал — четыре. Поцелуй в центр ладони — пять — благодарность за надежную опору; он опускает ресницы, волосы падают на глаза, но это не важно — ничего, кроме них.  
  



End file.
